Question: Solve for $n$ : $-14 + n = 20$
Add $14$ to both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -14 + n &=& 20 \\ \\ {+14} && {+14} \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{-14 + n} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{20} \\ n &=& 20 {+ 14} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ n = 34$